The benefit of fighting with enemies
by DrarryForverLoving
Summary: Harry and Draco keep having yelling matches, then one day the get into an actual fight and things get heated... Read as their love grows immensely for the other over a short period of
1. Ch1 Yelling and spells

Ch. 1 shouts and spells...

Harry's P.O.V.

I turned when I heard that annoyingly familiar voice say, "potter."

I growled under my breath and said in a very cold tone, "What Malfoy?"

He smirked and said, "you'd best watch that attitude of yours Potter you're talking to a prefect after all."

I clenched my teeth at the smugness hidden in his tone and said, "What do you want?"

"Nothing but to say that I will find where you and the rest of your friends are hiding out, and when I do, you'll be in so much trouble you'll be _begging _for mercy."

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "go away Malfoy."

He laughed at my anger and said, "make me."

I growled deeply in my throat glaring at him, I had a sudden urge that I hadn't had in forever , I really wanted to knock Draco Malfoy's lights out, I was already late for a meeting in the room of requirement. I sighed and said, "I'm not going to walk into your trap Malfoy, I know your doing this to get me a detention."

He sneered and said, "you're a true mommas boy Potter... Oh wait, I guess that's not possible."

I growled deeply, the urge to yell was to high I jumped up and yelled out, "I'm SO sick of you and your shit Malfoy, every single day you make a comment about my parents being dead, you call one of my best friends a mudblood, you constantly torment me and my friends. First year you wanted to be my friend, now you're my enemy, I'm just so SICK of your bull shit."

I slowly calmed down and said, "You Draco Lucius Malfoy are a true arse."

I then walked up to the 7th floor, and paced by the wall thinking of the room for Dumbledore's army as we call ourselves. I paced until the door appeared, I quickly walked in and everybody was waiting for an explanation I said one word, "Malfoy" and they nodded in understanding that the arse hole had been trying to find them for ages, and before he could start teaching the door opened, and Malfoy walked in... ALONE... We all quickly point our wands at him and he raises his hands and says, "I don't have my wand, and you can't be attacking a prefect now can you?"

I glared at him and said, "here we can do whatever we want Malfoy, the room changes for the peoples requirements, we required a room to learn how to cast spells, and teach it in my case, now I swear to god Malfoy if you go for that wand in your pocket I'll have them practicing on _you_."

He gulped and said, "I guess this means I'm stuck here?"

I nodded suppressing a laugh and said, "unless you want to be hit with 30 different hexes at once yes you're stuck here."


	2. Ch2 spells, and a fight

Ch. 2 Spells and a fight...

A/N: I know I really messed up the spell Incarcerous in this chapter, but I had to bend it a bit, to make the next chapter interesting. I also know that it goes from present to past tense a lot, future Draco and Harry are telling this story from their own P.O.V. As if it were present, but they still like adding a few side-notes, for the people to note later. For what will happen later.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I quickly looked at Potter examining him, I already knew he was a good looking bloke, but sometimes I can't help but give him a once-over. Sometimes I spend an entire class period staring at him, not realizing it, until Pansy pokes me at the end of the class saying, "class is over." Pansy knows that I find Harry-er-Potter attractive, she figured it out one night, when I had thought she'd fallen asleep on my desk, that night, I'd seen Harry in a plaid shirt, with a white tank top, and skinny jeans, those jeans hugging his arse and hips perfectly, without the help of the rain later that day, I couldn't help the many thought running through my head, at that moment, I had wanted to rip off all his clothes and fuck him right then and there, but I didn't, knowing what people would say, about the Malfoy heir being attracted to Harry Potter, his supposed arch nemesis, I guess I am his arch nemesis, but he's not mine, I've thought he was hot since fourth year, the water, does wonder to his clothes, I'm surprised their have been so few girls trying to rip his clothes off, especially after it rains, mmmmm, I know I would...

If I could, but anyways, yeah that night she heard me masturbating to the thought of Harry in his soaked clothing earlier that day. Yeah, so that's a basic explanation, for my behavior, and why I may or may not end up staring at Harry, or giving him once-overs. Oh and Pansy, is just a friend, whom helps hide my attraction, by pretending to be my girlfriend. She's slept with every guy in the castle, minus... Most Gryffindors, and me. I shiver, whenever people ask me how me and Pansy are doing our relationship. I have never liked girls like that before, and I just can't imagine myself into it to much... I know that one time at the Yule ball we snogged while leaving, but that was an experiment, that failed miserably, anyways, yeah I'm still a virgin, and I find Harry Potter attractive, I'm bent as a broken broom handle, and no one will stop me from getting what I want, and apparently need, seeing as the room let me in here with Harry, and if my thoughts while outside the room were correct, when everybody leaves the room, Potter won't be able to unless I let him. That's not happening, until... Well, that's what this story's about, might as well tell you.

I turned and saw that Potter was trying to get out, and the room was empty, except me and him. He quickly turned to look at me, and before I could do anything he took his wand out and shouted, "stupefy."

He stunned me for a second, before I grabbed my wand and the battle started, I debated if I should cast Serpensortia to distract him with a snake when I heard him yell, "expelliarmus."

I quickly dived for my fallen wand, but before I could reach it he had me by the shirt, repeatedly punching me, I pushed him down and blocked his punches, not wanting to do any damage to his beautiful skin, I just blocked his attacks, until I reached my wand, as we were rolling around. I quickly stand up and yell, "stupefy", stunning him, then yell, "expelliarmus" removing his wand from him, I then point my wand at him and pointed towards the wall behind him and said, "Incarcerous." Suddenly ropes shoot from the wall and pull him against it, tying him a bit in the air, while, being attached to the wall, by ropes, that would do as I wished them to, I smirked at his shocked face and lean in close and say, "what's wrong Potter, never seen a bloke bent, because of you?" I heard him gasp and I chuckled darkly and said, "by the way Potter in case you don't know this already, you've got a nice looking arse."

I then smile as he growls out the words, "what the fuck do you want Malfoy?"

I smirked leaning in next to his ear and whisper, "you." I then nibble on his ear a bit enjoying the noises he makes, and say, "I want you Potter, and I _always _get what I want." I say smirking and I hear a small voice in my mind whisper, 'let the falling of both, begin, I didn't know at the time, that meant, 'let the love be unleashed, for both.' I didn't know that for a while I had been having more than sexual feelings towards the Gryffindor, loving feelings, which would help me become the powerful wizard I am today.


	3. Ch3 Aftermath

ch.3 aftermath...

A/N: warning: Badly written lemon ahead

Draco's P.O.V.

I watch as he continues trying to fight against what he was feeling. I lean next to him and blow into his ear I hear him moan. I smile and say, "you fight to much, you know you want this as much as me."

He shook his head and tried to move. I sighed and removed his bonds, I couldn't morally do this, without his consent. I was about to walk out when Harry shocked me by punching me I the gut, I fell over and he jumped on me, straddling my hips. He started punching me in the face. I rolled us over, so I was straddling him, he started punching me from under me. I pinned his arms above his had and as he tried to kick me off of him I stared at him, directly in the eyes.

Before I could do anything, he flipped us, so he was on top again, he was holding my arms above my head now. He was also looking me in the eyes now. He stared at me for a bit, before quickly taking a glance at my lips, and kissing me, I happily returned the kiss.

He slowly started grinding against my clothed, hardened member I couldn't help but moan into his mouth as he picked up his pace. He started kissing my neck, until he found my soft spot. Hearing me moan loudly, he quickly continued attacking that spot, with teeth, lips, and his tongue. I flipped us, so I was now on top. I slowly started removing his shirt, then I did the same with mine, I threw them across the room. Grinding against his erection, I started kissing my way down his neck, and his chest, I found one of his nipples and slowly sucked it into my mouth loving the noises he made. I started biting it, and grinding against him, until I had him in a moaning begging mess under me.

I smirked and moved lower, until I found the button of his pants, I quickly undid it pulling off his jeans, and underwear. I smiled and sucked the head of his cock into my mouth, and he turned int a moaning mess under me. I put three of my fingers into his mouth and as if he understood what it meant, he started sucking on them. I pushed one finger into his tight arse haring him hiss, I smirked and waited for him to adjust, then slowly added the other two, and once he'd adjusted I took my pants and underwear off, and slowly entered his hot tight arse. Moaning a bit, but keeping a bit of control, not wanting to hurt him, giving me a better chance of maybe getting to do this again. Once I heard him moan very loudly, I started a slow pace gradually getting harder, and faster, until he came before me,muscles clenching around my erection, making me come inside him. I pulled out of him breathing fast.

He stood up and said, "tomorrow six PM be here." I smirked and nodded understanding, I then got up and walked to the Slytherin common room speaking the password 'purity' I smiled when I reached my room, passing out. Having happy dreams about Harry, and me in the room of requirement.


	4. Ch4 one month later

Ch.4 1 month later

Disclaimer: I own no songs, nor do I own Harry Potter, I'd much rather own Draco.

Draco's P.O.V.

It's been a month since we started this affair and we've had many meetings since then, and I swear I think I'm falling in love with Harry Potter... His eyes, his hair, his smile, his personality... Yep I've fallen in love with Harry Potter, he's so hot, cute, and wonderful. I love him, and I really hate that he probably doesn't feel the same way. I'm probably going to have to stop this tonight. I can't continue doing this, because it hurts knowing that nothing more will ever happen between us.

Later that night

Harry's P.O.V.

Me and Draco have been having sex ever night for a month now, and the weird thing is, nobodies asked any questions about where I've been, and/or said anything weird about it. I wish w could do little more than shag. I realize it's crazy to say this, but I've fallen head over heels for Draco Malfoy, why? I'll never know. I just know hes the hottest guy in our school, has a personality that I for some god-forsaken reason like. I just fell for hm, head over heels, and that's when something happened. I don't know why, but I had smuggled my Ipod, that I bought secretly, into Hogwarts, and it gone unnoticed, but ever since I've admitted to my loving Draco... At least to myself, I'll start singing and it's like my voice morphed to sound just like the real singer, it was strange. I can sing like my favorite artists, me being the music lover I secretly am, I love it. I just find it fairly peculiar that it happened on the day that I admitted to myself, that I was in love with Draco. I sigh and head to the room of requirement, knowing something big was going to happen tonight, considering Draco's hurt, and fearful demeanor, it was going to be bad. I sat down and waited for Draco to get here. Thinking about the music on my Ipod, it's my salvation, and I love it. I sigh when I hear Draco walk in. The air gets awkward, until he clears his throat and says, "I don't think we should do this anymore." I sigh and d walking out of the room, to conceal my tears. I couldn't have Draco knowing how much I loved being close to him. I sighed quietly waling back to my dorm thinking about the perfect song to describe my feelings right now. When I get to my dorm I curl up ad cry on my bed thinking about how much I tried not to love Draco, for fear of this happening, what good did that do, I loved Draco more than my own life. I sighed falling into a dreamless sleep.

**One Week Later**

Harry's P.O.V.

I looked around the common room, everyone was gone for the holidays... Oh yeah did I mention it's Christmas today... No... well anyways, sine everyone's gone, I decide to walk down to the lake. I had thought that bringing my Ipod was a good idea, in some ways it was and in some it wasn't you'll understand that later. Anyways I go to the lake and decide to transform my Ipod into a speaker and play the song trying not to love you by Nickelback, and I use a bit f magic to make a water version of the beautiful Draco Malfoy, I then sing,

"_You call to me, and I fall at your feet"_

I then fall to my knees in front of the water version of whom I was really singing to

_"How could anyone ask for more?  
And our time apart, like knives in my heart"_

I make stabbing motions at my heart

_"How could anyone ask for more?  
But if there's a pill to help me forget,  
God knows I haven't found it yet  
But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to"_

__I make myself look exasperated.

_"'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far  
And trying not to need you, is tearing me apart"_

I pull at my shirt as if it's tearing at my skin

_"Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor  
And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for  
'Cause trying not to love you  
Only makes me love you more  
Only makes me love you more"_

__I make a heart with my hands while standing up

_"And this kind of pain, only time takes away  
That's why it's harder to let you go (That's why it's harder to let you go)  
And nothing I can do, without thinking of you  
That's why it's harder to let you go (That's why it's harder to let you go)"_

__I act exasperated again

_"But if there's a pill to help me forget,  
God knows I haven't found it yet  
But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to"  
'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far  
Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart_

I do the tearing motions again

_Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor  
And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for  
'Cause trying not to love you  
Only makes me love you more"_

__I make a heart with my hands

_"So I sit here divided, just talking to myself  
Was it something that I did?  
Was there somebody else?"_

Before I could sing the rest I heard a very familiar Slyherin finish with,

___**"When a voice from behind me, that was fighting back tears  
Sat right down beside me, whispered right in my ear  
Said, I've been dying to tell you  
That trying not to love you, only went so far  
Trying not to need you, was tearing me apart  
Now I see the silver lining, from what we're fighting for  
We just keep on trying, we could be much more  
'Cause trying not to love you  
Oh, yeah, trying not to love you  
Only makes me love you more  
Only makes me love you more"**_

I stood up and glared at him and spat out the words, "go away Malfoy I don't want your pity." He shook his head and pointed his wand at the speaker and a new song, much faster, started playing he stood up and started singing with the voices matching pitch perfectly,

"_**You are my everything  
You taught me how to sing  
You took a chance on me**_

_**Opened my heart to see  
You have the golden key  
That simply sets me free  
You are my only hope  
The one I need the most  
You are my light in dark  
The ever-shining spark  
You are my other half  
You always make me laugh  
You are my dearest friend  
Forever until the end  
We're simply meant to be  
For it is clear to see  
(Fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fa-a-a-all)  
I'm so in love with you  
I'm lovestruck  
And all the things you do  
It's a lovestruck  
I know you'll get me through  
In the lovestruck  
I was living in hell  
Until you casted your spell  
I'm so in love with you  
I'm lovestruck  
And all the things you do  
It's a lovestruck  
I know you'll get me through  
In the lovestruck  
Oh La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Lovestruck  
I can't see myself without you  
Now that I've had a taste  
Every time I close my eyes  
I feel your lips, I see your face  
I'm taking back every hateful thing  
I ever said about love  
I realize I need it  
And baby, you're the one  
I only smile when I'm with you  
I spend all day missing you  
I'm lovestruck, in your head  
Every thought, every breath  
You've turned this boy  
Into a man  
I promise I'll love you like no one can  
Here we are, hand-in-hand  
My dream came true  
Now I'm your man  
(Fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fa-a-a-all)  
I'm so in love with you  
I'm lovestruck  
And all the things you do  
It's a lovestruck  
I know you'll get me through  
In the lovestruck  
I was living in hell  
Until you casted your spell  
I'm so in love with you  
I'm lovestruck  
And all the things you do  
It's a lovestruck  
I know you'll get me through  
In the lovestruck  
Oh La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Lovestruck  
I want to scream into this world  
That you are my one only girl  
I was a fool and jaded too  
Before I fell in love with you  
So in love with you, So in love with you  
I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling in love  
Lovestruck  
I'm so in love with you  
I'm lovestruck  
And all the things you do  
It's a lovestruck  
I know you'll get me through  
In the lovestruck  
I was living in hell  
Until you casted your spell  
I'm so in love with you  
I'm lovestruck  
And all the things you do  
It's a lovestruck  
I know you'll get me through  
In the lovestruck  
Oh La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Lovestruck  
Cupid caught me when I let down my guard  
Who know it was so great? Who know I'd fall this hard?  
We can run away, and never look back  
Forget about our past, The future's what we have..."**_

I glared at him and said, "well congrats to whomever the girl is." I tried to walk off, but he gave and exasperated sigh and turned me around, and kissed me right on the lips, right where we were standing I wanted to kiss him back, but instead I forced myself to pull away, to many questions on my mind to ignore them. He looked at me and said, "I Draco Lucius Malfoy, am completely and irrevocably in love with you Harry James Potter." He then walked to the castle, leaving me there dumbfounded, and smiling like an idiot.


	5. Ch5 getting the snake alone

Chapter 5 How to get the snake alone

Harry's P.O.V.

It's been a week since I last saw the Slytherin prince. Except of course, in classes. I really want to talk to him about that kiss. I also wanted to return the favor, but of course, I can't manage to get him alone, ever.

I'm half tempted to send him an owl saying meet me in the Room of Requirement our room 8:00. You know what? That sounds like a good idea. I sit down and write it signing it as, "_Singing Lover-boy" _just to see if he remembered it. I smiled and sent it, using a school owl, of course, so no one notices Hedwig.

Then I walk to the Room of Requirement and stand there thinking I need somewhere for me and Draco, somewhere to show him how I feel. I see a door appear, it is similar to my usual door. Except if you look closely there are little hearts carved into the wood.

I walk into the room and see a wall of CD's and a decent sized stereo system. I see a button by the wall of CD's, so as I am curious I press it and the CD wall moves forward to show a basic library made of CD's it has every album ever written in existence there. I eventually find Nickelback and the CD Here and Now. I pull it out and start looking for the CD that holds the song Lovestruck. I think the band that played that song was Blood on The Dance Floor, if I remember the voice well enough. I look at the B's and find the Album Epic by Blood on the Dance Floor. I grabbed it and searched for the Album Dark Horse by Nickelback, just because I wanted to listen to it.

I guess you're wondering why I want these Albums, well I have planned something with Dumbledore for the end of the year feast. I hope I won't have to use one of the 3 songs, except, I might, anyways, I searched for the Album Dark Horse by Nickelback. I'm going to love seeing Lucius' face when I stand up there and let everyone know that I love Draco. I practice every day when I can, I can't practice right now, but I can grab the CD's I need and listen to the songs. I have Blood on the Dance Floor, in case Draco wants to reenact his part with the song, or possibly more.

I finally find all the Albums I'll need. I was about to leave when I saw an Album by Blood on The Dance Floor that looked fairly new, and I take it off the shelf thinking, I might as well listen to this one. It was called Bad Blood. If Draco wanted to come out to the world telling them how he felt for me, then he could use this Album for sure. I knew this, because I'd listened to this one over the summer, without anyone knowing, because I learned a trick with my magic, to keep it hidden as long as I was only listening and downloading music to my Ipod. I like this Album. Particularly because of how it says about falling in love, and being Damaged.

I love this band, and I think Draco knows this Album as well considering I'm hearing a very familiar Slytherin voice humming loudly with the song I Refuse to Sink. I smirked and waited for said Slytherin to show his face. He walked around the corner he was hiding behind and started singing with the part that said,

"_**I refuse to sink  
I'd rather swim  
I'm not going down  
cause I will win  
Can't hold me back  
where will you be  
I'll be anchored down  
You'll be lost at sea."**_

I smile and join in I love this song, because of how much it says, fuck you to those that try to make me sink. I sang Jayy's parts and he sang Dahvie's

_Hi, I'm Jayy, I'm gay  
The crazy violent faggot with aids  
Well, that's what other people say  
Then it must be true  
Cause all the things I rap about are the things I do  
If I gave two flying fucks what they had to say  
That I wouldn't wake up and living life this way  
So it would seem you can't read about me, and the things that you see  
And think that's all there is to believe  
Like, really? Really? REALLY?!  
Is it true that you can  
Sum your life up in a tweet  
Cause I can't  
That's not me  
That's me pretending  
To be what everyone wants me to be  
But I think it's time  
I do me  
Be whoever the fuck I wanna be  
Don't need permission  
I'll do what I please  
And when the wave comes  
Where will you be?  
_

_**No, no, no, no, no, no  
Your words can't keep me down  
No, no, no, no, no, no  
I won't give up and drown**_

_[x4]_  
_I refuse to sink_  
_I'd rather swim_  
_I'm not going down_  
_Cause I will win!_  
_Can't hold me back_  
_Where will you be?_  
_I'll be anchored down_  
_You'll be lost at sea!_

**_Bitch. x50_**

_"Yippie-Ki-Yay, Motherfucker!"_

_[x2]_  
_I refuse to sink_  
_I'd rather swim_  
_I'm not going down_  
_Cause I will win!_  
_Can't hold me back_  
_Where will you be?_  
_I'll be anchored down_  
_You'll be lost at sea_

_No, no, no, no, no, no_  
_Your words can't keep me down_  
_No, no, no, no, no, no_  
_I won't give up and drown_

The song just finished and me and Draco had been moving closer and closer with each verse, so at this point in time we were about an inch away from each other. I smiled and moved back a bit, before saying, "alright now, were you singing lovestruck for me?" I just saw him nod shyly. I smiled at this and kissed him lightly on the lips and said, "if we do this we have to keep it a secret for a while, you know this right?" He nodded and pulled me close to him, kissing my lips with a force of passion that not even Aphrodite could have rivaled. I smiled and kissed back happily, hoping that he wouldn't break up with me before I sang my songs in front of the school.


	6. ch6 ready set, wait one more thing

_**-6 months later-**_

Harry's P.O.V.

There's one week left, before I sing in front of everybody. Everything seems to be going according to how I want it to, but I'm still keeping the CD with holding onto heaven on it, just in case Draco decided to break up with me over the next week. Anyways, I'm currently waiting for Draco to meet me outside by the lake. I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something's going to happen while I'm out here. I gulp as I see Draco walk up, well time to see what this was all about.

Draco's P.O.V.

Harry's leaning against a tree by the lake, waiting for me to show up. I'm tired of hiding this relationship, and since it's VERY obvious that he doesn't want to tell anyone about it anytime soon I don't think I can stay with him. He seems so ashamed of this relationship, it would be less painful for me to watch him snog the Weaslette. Trust me that would be one PAINFUL sight. I sighed and did as I rehearsed, I transfigured my little Ipod into a stereo with a microphone. I then started singing Don't ever let it end by Nickelback.

_**Don't let it end  
Don't let it end  
Don't ever let it end**_

**_Well, I've got two tickets to the game_**  
**_It'd be great if I could take you to it this Sunday_**  
**_And I'll walk you home when the whole thing's done_**  
**_If you're there, I don't even care which team won_**  
**_We can stop at the coffee shop_**  
**_And make fun of the cops in the parking lot_**  
**_We can laugh as we both pretend_**  
**_That we're not in love and that we're just good friends_**

**_Well, I'm tired of pretending_**  
**_But I'm terrified of it ending_**  
**_I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end_**  
**_And I know you feel the same way_**  
**_Cause you told me drunk on your birthday_**  
**_And as you pulled to me_**  
**_You whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end"_**

**_Don't let it end_**  
**_Don't let it end_**  
**_Don't ever let it end_**

**_Saturday, I'm gonna take her out_**  
**_Cause her favorite band is gonna play downtown_**  
**_Gonna sing the song we've all heard of_**  
**_About those two young friends that should've fell in love_**  
**_Later on, we'll cut through the park_**  
**_And she can hold my hand, cause she hates the dark_**  
**_And we can laugh as we both pretend_**  
**_That we're not in love and that we're just good friends_**

**_Well, I'm tired of pretending_**  
**_But I'm terrified of it ending_**  
**_I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end_**  
**_And I know you feel the same way_**  
**_Cause you told me drunk on your birthday_**  
**_And as you pulled to me_**  
**_You whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end"_**

**_Don't let it end_**  
**_Don't let it end (Please promise me that this won't end)_**  
**_Don't ever let it end_**

**_The greatest times we ever had_**  
**_It's crazy now just looking back, we can laugh_**  
**_You never know where life's gonna go_**  
**_Cause we're the only ones who'll ever know_**  
**_About Sunday night just her and I_**  
**_Sitting side by side in the full moonlight_**  
**_I pulled her close, just to hold her tight_**  
**_And the both of us could tell it just felt right_**  
**_She looked at me in the sweetest way_**  
**_Like she could tell what the hell I was about to say_**  
**_Must've took a while just to find the words_**  
**_Cause she cut me off and finally said it first_**

**_Well, I'm tired of pretending_**  
**_But I'm terrified of it ending_**  
**_I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end_**  
**_And you know I feel the same way_**  
**_Cause I told you drunk on my birthday_**  
**_And as you pulled me near_**  
**_You whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end"_**

**_Don't let it end_**  
**_Don't let it end (Please promise me that this won't end)_**  
**_Don't ever let it end_**  
**_[x2]_**

**_Don't let it end_**  
**_Don't let it end_**  
**_Don't ever let it end_**

I smiled and changed the song to Love Sucks (My X Is A Vampire) by Blood on the Dance Floor

_**You used to hold me tight all night long.  
You used to tell me you'd never leave me alone.  
You used to kiss me on my lips,  
I never felt like this.  
Now you stay out all night and sleep all day.  
You're never with me, it's like you've gone away.  
You've got something on your bloody lips to say.**_

**_I can see the writings on the wall._**  
**_I won't beg, and I won't crawl._**  
**_I hope you feel like you're two feet tall._**  
**_Love sucks, (love sucks)_**  
**_It really sucks._**

**_I can see the writings on the wall._**  
**_I won't beg, and I won't crawl._**  
**_I hope you feel like you're two feet tall._**  
**_Love sucks, (love sucks)_**  
**_It really sucks._**

**_I see you're hanging out with different guys,_**  
**_But you know this comes as no surprise._**  
**_You asked me for one last kiss_**  
**_Under the lunar eclipse._**  
**_I turned you down with a stiff ass no._**  
**_I pushed you away, but you just wouldn't go._**  
**_So wipe away those vampire tears,_**  
**_And make yourself disappear!_**

**_I can see the writings on the wall._**  
**_I won't beg, and I won't crawl._**  
**_I hope you feel like you're two feet tall._**  
**_Love sucks, (love sucks)_**  
**_It really sucks._**

**_I can see the writings on the wall._**  
**_I won't beg, and I won't crawl._**  
**_I hope you feel like you're two feet tall._**  
**_Love sucks, (love sucks)_**  
**_It really sucks._**

**_I just want you gone away._**  
**_I just want you gone away._**

**_I can see the writings on the wall._**  
**_I won't beg, and I won't crawl._**  
**_I hope you feel like you're two feet tall._**  
**_Love sucks, (love sucks)_**  
**_It really sucks._**

**_I can see the writings on the wall._**  
**_I won't beg, and I won't crawl._**  
**_I hope you feel like you're two feet tall._**  
**_Love sucks, (love sucks)_**  
**_It really sucks._**

**_You used to hold me tight all night long._**  
**_You used to tell me you'd never leave me alone._**  
**_You used to kiss me on my lips,_**  
**_I never felt like this.._**

I then said to him, "the first is what I used to feel, the second is how I feel now. I know that's a weird way to put it in the second one, I think we should break up."

I see him nod though he looks like he's thinking about something, before he asks, "Why are we breaking up?"

I answer with, "you don't want to tell anyone about us, it seems that you don't want this relationship as much as I do." I saw him smile as I walked away. That's when it snapped he really didn't want to be with me. I cried myself to sleep that night unknowing that he was smiling because he was thinking about his plan.


	7. Ch7 Action!

_**A/N: Sorry that I haven't been updating lately guys, things have been very hectic. I'm trying to update as much as humanly possible. I've posted 3 chapters as an apology.**_

_**-1 week later-**_

Harry's P.O.V.

I was a living wreck, it's been a week since Draco broke up with me, and even though I know I'll get him back today at the end of the year feast, I still feel like I was stupid for not telling him about my plan, but I wanted to make sure fewer people knew about it, so it would have no chance of getting back to Lucius. It's already been done, now I'm waiting for the end of the year feast, so I can just hug and kiss Draco swearing that I'll love him forever, and that I never want to live without him again. I am currently sitting in Potions waiting to be released to the feast. I then see Dumbledore's owl fly through the window, I knew that was my sign so I quietly got my things together. Snape said, "Potter! The headmaster wants you." I nodded and rushed out of the classroom heading straight for the Great Hall. I saw Dumbledore standing at the table in front of a stage we've managed to hide from everybody. I have a microphone, and everything I'll need there. I quickly nod at him and watch as he removes the wards making it impossible to see. I smile and put up my own ward that only makes it possible to see and/or hear when Dumbledore's speech is finished. I see him smile at this and I quickly get onstage to practice singing while nobody knows I'm up here. The Great Hall fills with people as I sing I see Lucius sit down and I smirk. I double check my microphone before I walk to the spot I'll be singing on and sit. I watch as Dumbledore continues his speech. He finally finishes it saying, "now for a treat by none other than our very own Harry Potter." I smile as he sits and I close my eyes as the wards fall, I start the music, and I begin to sing,

_And if forever never comes then I_  
_And if forever never comes then I_  
_And if forever never comes then I_  
_I'll hold on and hold on_

_I keep listening to my chest_  
_For a beat but there's nothing left_  
_It's been a week since I've seen you_  
_And I still can't believe it_  
_'Cause I'm dying inside alone_  
_And every day we gotta be apart_  
_I'm like a baby with a broken heart_  
_But the second that I'll see you_  
_You will know how much I need you_  
_Because I'll never be letting you go_  
_(Well you know I...)_

_I'm lost without you_  
_And there's nothing I can do_  
_You're the one I can't go without_  
_If I ain't holding on to you then I'll be holding out forever_  
_I've got you now and_  
_I'm not letting go of you_  
_Never be together long enough_  
_'Cause every moment I'm with you_  
_It's like I'm holding on to heaven_

_And if forever never comes then I_  
_And if forever never comes then I_  
_And if forever never comes then I_  
_I'll hold on, hold on_

_And if I could write a symphony_  
_Then baby you would be my melody_  
_And you would flow like a river_  
_Slowly going on forever_  
_Like a feather that's blowing away_  
_Like everyone that needs a fairytale_  
_Like every mother's love that never fails_  
_Like every game that needs a player_  
_Every sinner needs a savior_  
_I'm the villain you're willing to save_  
_Now you know why_

_I'm lost without you_  
_And there's nothing I can do_  
_You're the one I can't go without_  
_If I ain't holding on to you then I'll be holding out forever_  
_I've got you now and_  
_I'm not letting go of you_  
_Never be together long enough_  
_'Cause every moment I'm with you_  
_It's like I'm holding on to heaven_

_And I'm willing to wait_  
_Just to see you another day_  
_What I'm waiting for_  
_Will wash this pain away_  
_And it's never too late_  
_(Never too late...)_

_And if forever never comes then I_  
_And if forever never comes then I_  
_And if forever never comes then I_  
_I'll hold on and hold on_  
_Now you know why_

_I'm lost without you_  
_And there's nothing I can do_  
_You're the one I can't go without_  
_If I ain't holding on to you then I'll be holding out forever_  
_I've got you now and_  
_I'm not letting go of you_  
_Never be together long enough_  
_'Cause every moment I'm with you_  
_It's like I'm holding on to heaven_

_And if forever never comes then I_  
_And if forever never comes then I_  
_And if forever never comes then I_  
_'Cause every moment I'm with you_  
_It's like I'm holding on to heaven_

_And if forever never comes then I_  
_And if forever never comes then I_  
_And if forever never comes then I_  
_'Cause every moment I'm with you_  
_It's like I'm holding on to heaven_

I then say, "Now I wish for you all to hear this, I Harry James Potter sang that to the beautiful, smart, and VERY sarcastic Draco Lucius Malfoy. I am _**COMPLETELY **_and _**TOTALLY **_in love with him, and if you have something to say about it. Please note that I'm only talking to the students. If even one of the students, has anything to say about it, that isn't named Draco Malfoy, or Harry Potter. You can all kiss my arse. I love him, no stopping it, no changing it. I just wanted to say this and..." I turned from the very shocked Gryffindors to look at Draco smiling slightly, but also quite a bit shocked by my revelation. "Draco, if you return my feelings, then join in from the point you did that night by the lake." Though everyone else seemed confused I could see Draco's small nod of approval and understanding, whereas his father seemed to think that he was going to turn me down. I smiled sweetly at him and said, "the last one was called Holding on to Heaven by Nickelback. This one is called, Trying Not to Love You by Nickelback" I then sang,

_You call to me, and I fall at your feet_  
_How could anyone ask for more?_  
_And our time apart, like knives in my heart_  
_How could anyone ask for more?_

_But if there's a pill to help me forget,_  
_God knows I haven't found it yet_  
_But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to_

_'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far_  
_And trying not to need you, is tearing me apart_  
_Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor_  
_And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for_  
_'Cause trying not to love you_  
_Only makes me love you more_  
_Only makes me love you more_

_And this kind of pain, only time takes away_  
_That's why it's harder to let you go (That's why it's harder to let you go)_  
_And nothing I can do, without thinking of you_  
_That's why it's harder to let you go (That's why it's harder to let you go)_

_But if there's a pill to help me forget,_  
_God knows I haven't found it yet_  
_But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to_

_'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far_  
_Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart_  
_Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor_  
_And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for_  
_'Cause trying not to love you_  
_Only makes me love you more_

_So I sit here divided, just talking to myself_  
_Was it something that I did?_  
_Was there somebody else?_

I smile as I hear Draco, he's singing the part that he sang before. He was walking up to the stage, slowly reaching me.

_**"When a voice from behind me, that was fighting back tears**_  
_**Sat right down beside me, whispered right in my ear**_  
_**Said, I've been dying to tell you**_

_**That trying not to love you, only went so far**_  
_**Trying not to need you, was tearing me apart**_  
_**Now I see the silver lining, from what we're fighting for**_  
_**We just keep on trying, we could be much more**_  
_**'Cause trying not to love you**_  
_**Oh, yeah, trying not to love you**_  
_**Only makes me love you more**_  
_**Only makes me love you more."**_

I smiled at this knowing it meant he loved me back. I saw his father draw his wand so I quickly changed the song to Lovestruck by Blood on the Dance Floor. I smiled and we sang with the song changing every verse.

_You are my everything  
You taught me how to sing  
You took a chance on me  
Opened my heart to see_

_**You have the golden key  
That simply sets me free  
You are my only hope  
The one I need the most**_

_You are my light in dark_  
_The ever-shining spark_  
_You are my other half_  
_You always make me laugh_

_**You are my dearest friend  
Forever until the end  
We're simply meant to be  
For it is clear to see**_

_(Fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fa-a-a-all)_

_I'm so in love with you_  
_I'm lovestruck_  
_And all the things you do_  
_It's a lovestruck_  
_I know you'll get me through_  
_In the lovestruck_  
_I was living in hell_  
_Until you casted your spell_  
_I'm so in love with you_  
_I'm lovestruck_  
_And all the things you do_  
_It's a lovestruck_  
_I know you'll get me through_  
_In the lovestruck_  
_Oh La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Lovestruck_

_**I can't see myself without you  
Now that I've had a taste  
Every time I close my eyes  
I feel your lips, I see your face  
I'm taking back every hateful thing  
I ever said about love  
I realize I need it  
And baby, you're the one  
I only smile when I'm with you  
I spend all day missing you  
I'm lovestruck, in your head  
Every thought, every breath  
You've turned this boy  
Into a man  
I promise I'll love you like no one can  
Here we are, hand-in-hand  
My dream came true  
Now I'm your man  
**_  
_(Fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fallin, fa-a-a-all)_

_I'm so in love with you_  
_I'm lovestruck_  
_And all the things you do_  
_It's a lovestruck_  
_I know you'll get me through_  
_In the lovestruck_  
_I was living in hell_  
_Until you casted your spell_  
_I'm so in love with you_  
_I'm lovestruck_  
_And all the things you do_  
_It's a lovestruck_  
_I know you'll get me through_  
_In the lovestruck_  
_Oh La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Lovestruck_

_**I want to scream into this world  
That you are my one only girl  
I was a fool and jaded too  
Before I fell in love with you**_

_So in love with you, So in love with you_  
_I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling in love_  
_Lovestruck_

_**I'm so in love with you  
I'm lovestruck  
And all the things you do  
It's a lovestruck  
I know you'll get me through  
In the lovestruck  
I was living in hell  
Until you casted your spell  
I'm so in love with you  
I'm lovestruck  
And all the things you do  
It's a lovestruck  
I know you'll get me through  
In the lovestruck  
Oh La-la-la-la, la-la-la-la Lovestruck**_

_Cupid caught me when I let down my guard_  
_Who know it was so great? Who know I'd fall this hard?_  
_We can run away, and never look back_  
_Forget about our past, The future's what we have..._

I finished the song smirking when I saw that Lucius had been knocked out by his own spell. I guess he tried to make me immobile. I'll have to warn him not to do that again. I look at Draco and can see something is definitely wrong with him. I frown and think, what did I do? Before I can say anything though he smiles at me sighs, and says,"I need to tell you something." I gulped silently and followed him to the Astronomy tower.


End file.
